Dysfunction or deviation in sexual arousal in both males and females is the major social problem which affects a majority of our population by some estimates. Developments in the last 10 years have made it possible to study objectively sexual arousal patterns for the first time. The assembling of a research group with expertise in the varied areas of psychophysiological measurement, the objective measurement of male and female sexual arousal, and extensive clinical experience in the treatment of sexual dysfunction and sexual deviation, sets the occasion for an intensive series of studies on the measurement and structure of sexual arousal. The first study will examine the relationship between objective and subjective indices of sexual arousal in both normal and dysfunctional males and females and attempt to validate a new procedure for continually assessing subjective estimates of sexual arousal. The second study will determine optimal stimulus modalities for studying sexual arousal in heterosexual, homosexual, and dysfunctional subjects. The third study will examine the structure of sexual arousal in subjects with both deviant and normal arousal patterns as a beginning of the establishment of normative data in this area. These studies will provide necessary data for a fourth study which will explore new procedures for the objective (physiological) assessment of sexual arousal from less obtrusive recording sites and the relationship of this arousal to anxiety.